


Rebirth

by RiottBliss



Series: Horror Challenge [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, M/M, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: She wanted her soulmate back and got a shell





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, Becky should have heeded the warning Kenny gave her when he told her about a grave site that could bring people back from the dead.

‘They’ll be back but they’ll be trapped in between our world and the afterlife. Alive but not living’

When she woke up, she found Seth sitting outside like a lost puppy, looking confused. He smelled like dirt and was muddy, splinters in his nails, and one eye was completely white.

It took a minute for her to realize he’d dug himself out from inside the coffin.

A week past and Seth was still unmoving, only making small whines if Becky left the room. After a while she felt awful and selfish for bringing him back, nothing was better.

She was almost ready to grab a kitchen knife and put him out of any misery when she heard someone say her name. Brokenly, but still it.

Seth was on the floor, shaking as Becky held his head in her hands. “Beck-y” he tried again. “Yeah” tears sprung to her eyes. “Yeah baby it’s me” Becky cried as Seth confusingly brushed them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed since Becky had brought Seth back. His white eye still scared her but he was trying so hard to be…human again, she tried to hide it. 

What worried her the most was that Seth would randomly scream and cry until Becky hugged him and calmed him down. One day, on a whim, she asked if he knew his name.

Seth only looked at her until she reminded him. “Your name is Seth” “Seff” he replied, unable to say it properly. If she wasn’t trying to figure things out she would have aww’ed at it.

“My name?” she asked. Seth grabbed her hand. “Beck-y” “What do you remember baby?” she asked, Seth tilted his head. “Dead” he responded and touched his chest. He then gently placed her hand on his heart.

It wasn’t beating. 

“Dead” Seth repeated, his lip quivering.   
—-  
“I feel so selfish” Becky sobbed. “He doesn’t know his name or anything, it’s not okay” Kenny patted her back. “I warned you Becks”

“How did you know about that horrible place?” Kenny looked down, grabbing his necklace with a band on it. “I buried my husband there” Becky looked more sad than shocked.

“He died from cancer. Inoperatble. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He was so…empty but still loved me. It’s just…he came back looking like how he died. Like a skeleton with skin. He was in pain. I had to kill him again”

Kenny was crying by now. “Sometimes dead is better”


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much she came close to it, Becky couldn't bring herself to put Seth down. He was innocent, almost like a child, one time he had woken up to her holding a knife and just looked so lost, she immediately dropped it and held him close.

Sometimes he would say a name or word out of nowhere. "Paige" "Mama" "Jon", showing that he was remembering some things. What scared Becky was that Seth seemed to remember how he died and was resurrected the most.

"Ro-man was hurt, I ran to help, then it was black and then I woke up" he recounted once. 

Nothing could prepare Becky for when anyone in Seth's family found out about him. Roman had come over to ask her about Seth's missing body. Seth as it seemed, couldn't hide from his brother .

Roman reacted negatively.

"You don't understand how I felt, watching my baby brother die in my arms!" Roman yelled at Becky, making the Irish girl look down. "Ro-man" Seth choked out, reaching to his brother. Roman flinched away, Seth looking more upset

"Go" Becky said. "You're upsetting him" "I don't care, that thing is not my brother" Roman fired back, instantly being met with a slap. "Don't fight" Seth cried, grabbing Roman's arm gently. "Please. I know I died. I protect you" Seth pointed to his stomach where a scar was. "I am your brother" He whined.

Roman looked unmoved. "I buried Seth, you're just a part of him that should be dead" and promptly left.

Seth became hysterical, despite not actually being able to shed tears, he cried for hours. "Seth, we should go bed" Becky said. "Am freak" Seth responded. "Should be dead"

"Don't say that baby" Becky started crying. Seth wiped them away, looking lost. "Why back?" he asked. "I couldn't be without you"


End file.
